bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bif Taylor
Bif Tremblay redirects here. Bif Taylor is a student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Preppies. He was named Bif Tremblay on the Bully Soundboard, but was credited as Bif Taylor in the game itself. He was voiced by Andrew Rannells. Character Description Bif is a tall preppie with red hair. He wears the standard preppie Aquaberry sweater vest, with a white shirt and no tie. He also wears white shoes, and is one of the few preppies who dosen't speak with a faux English accent. In the winter, Bif wears an Aquaberry sweater with brown Aquaberry slacks and brown boots. Characteristics Bif is the boxing champion of the Old Bullworth Vale boxing club who takes great pride in his champion status. Bif can usually be found (in missions and cutscenes) by Derby's side as a bodyguard or right hand man. He has a grudge against Greaser leader Johnny Vincent and often talks about beating him up. Because of his boxing ability, Bif is one of the toughest students in the school, and arguably only Russell Northrop is tougher. It is sometimes thought that Bif is related to Zoe Taylor, as they have the same last name and hair color. However, Zoe wasn't named in the game itself, and on the soundboard, their names are different, so there is probably no relation between the two. Role in Story Bif plays a limited role in the storyline and usually only appears in the background of missions and cutscenes. He rarely accompanies the other preppies on their errands, instead acting as some combination of right hand man and bodyguard to Derby Harrington. Jimmy fights Bif in a boxing match after Petey tells him that to cow the Preppies, he has to prove he's "better than their best man". Jimmy wins the match, and subsequently a fight with Derby. As Derby doesn't dirty his own hands, Bif is the most direct rival of Greasers leader Johnny Vincent, and talk of a fight between the two frequently happens around the school. Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *Of course, the best man always wins...me. *Come on. Afterwards, you can clean my shoes. When wandering around *One day, I'll be king. *I wonder how many 7 year olds I could beat up. *She would totally dig me if I had a car. Conversing with other students *When I have some free time, I might take Johnny Vincent down a peg. *I think my dads going to bulldoze some low income housing, that should sort out some of the losers in this school. Taunting *Aren't you my gardener's son? *Does your mom clean my house? *Punks jump up to get beat down! When attacking *If you are dumb enough to fight the Bullworth boxing champion then come on! *I'm gonna beat the poor out of you! *I don't know why they say poor people make the best boxers! While fighting *After I beat your ass, I'm gonna have your dad fired! *I'm not even tryin'! When kneed in the groin *Uh...Low blow After being knocked out *Oh mummy... *I need my nanny... *Its no big deal, there was never any title on the line... When hit with a bike *So this is what it feels like to get knocked down. Other students talking about Bif *Melody: Did you hear that Johnny and Bif are going to fight each other? *Derby: Gentlemen, are we going to let some guttersnipe beat up our friend Bif? *Tad: Derby may not be happy with Bif, after I have a chat with him. *Dan: Apparently Derby and Bif are made for each other. *Peter Kowalski Why don't you box that dumb jerk, Bif? (Talking to Jimmy in 'Boxing Challenge') Taylor, Bif Taylor, Bif